pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Oxford Book of Twentieth Century English Verse
The Oxford Book of Twentieth Century English Verse is a poetry anthology edited by Philip Larkin. It was published in 1973 by Oxford University Press with ISBN 0-19-812137-7. Larkin writes in the short preface that the selection is wide rather than deep; and also notes that for the post-1914 period it is more a collection of poems, than of poets. The remit was limited by him to poets with a period of residence in the British Isles. The volume contains works by 207 poets. Poets represented *Allison, Drummond *Allott, Kenneth *Amis, Kingsley *Asquith, Herbert *Auden, W.H. *Bantock, Gavin *Barker, George *Barton, Joan *Beer, Patricia *Beerbohm, Max *Bell, Martin *Belloc, Hilaire *Bennett, Arnold *Benson, Stella *Betjeman, John *Binyon, Laurence *Blackburn, Thomas *Blunden, Edmund *Blunt, Wilfrid Scawen *Lyon, Lilian Bowes *Bridges, Robert *Brooke, Rupert *Brownjohn, Alan *Bunting, Basil *Cameron, Norman *Campbell, Joseph *Campbell, Roy *Cannan, May Wedderburn *Caudwell, Christopher *Causley, Charles *Chesterton, G.K. *Church, Richard *Clarke, Austin *Cole, Barry *Cole, G.D.H. *Colum, Padraic *Comfort, Alex *Connor, Tony *Conquest, Robert *Cornford, Frances *Coward, Noël *Currey, R.N. *Davidson, John *Davie, Donald *Davies, Idris *Davies, W.H. *Day-Lewis, Cecil *Dehn, Paul *de la Mare, Walter *Douglas, Keith *Drinkwater, John *Dunn, Douglas *Durrell, Lawrence *Dyment, Clifford *Eliot, T.S. *Lewis, Colin *Empson, William *Enright, D.J. *Ewart, Gavin *Falkner, John Meade *Flecker, James Elroy *Flint, F.S. *Frankau, Gilbert *Fraser, G.S. *Fuller, Roy *Garioch, Robert *Gascoyne, David *Gibson, Wilfrid *Gittings, Robert *Gogarty, Oliver St. John *Gould, Gerald *Graham, W.S. *Gransden, K.W. *Graves, Robert *Green F. Pratt *Grenfell, Julian *Grigson, Geoffrey *Gunn, Thom *Gurney, Ivor *Haldane, J.B.S. *Hamburger, Michael *Hardy, Thomas *Harvey, F.W. *Hassall, Christopher *Heath-Stubbs, John *Henri, Adrian *Herbert, A.P. *John Hewitt *Higgins, Brian *Higgins, F.R. *Hill, Geoffrey *Hobsbaum, Philip *Hodgson, Ralph *Holbrook, David *Holden, Molly *Housman, A.E. *Hughes, Ted *Hulme, T.E. *Iremonger, Valentin *Isherwood, Christopher *Ivens, Michael *Jennings, Elizabeth *Joseph, Jenny *Joyce, James *Kavanagh, P.J. *Kavanagh, Patrick *Keyes, Sidney *Kinsella, Thomas *Kipling, Rudyard *Kirkup, James *Larkin, Philip *Lawrence, D.H. *Lehmann, John *Lerner, Lawrence *Lewis, Alun *Lewis, C.S. *Lewis, Wyndham *Logue, Christopher *Lowry, Malcolm *Lucie-Smith, Edward *MacBeth, George *MacCaig, Norman *MacDiarmid, Hugh *MacDonagh, Donagh *MacNeice, Louis *Madge, Charles *Masefield, John *McGough, Roger *Mew, Charlotte *Meynell, Alice *Michie, James *Miles, Susan *Mitchell, Adrian *Mitchell, Matthew *Monro, Harold *T. Sturge Moore *Muir, Edwin *E. Nesbit *Newbolt, Henry *Noyes, Alfred *Philip O'Connor *Moira O'Neill *Orwell, George *Owen, Wilfred *Herbert Palmer *Patten, Brian *Phillpotts, Eden *Pitter, Ruth *Plomer, William *Popham, Hugh *Porter, Peter *Powys, John Cowper *Prince, F.T. *Pudney, John *Raine, Kathleen *Read, Herbert *Redgrove, Peter *Reed, Henry *Reeves, James *Rendall, Robert *Rickword, Edgell *Roberts, Michael *Rosenberg, Isaac *Ross, Alan *Rowse, A.L. *Sackville-West, Vita *'Sagittarius' *Sassoon, Siegfried *Scannell, Vernon *Scovell, E.J. *Seymour-Smith, Martin *Shanks, Edward *Silkin, Jon *Sillitoe, Alan *Sisson, C.H. *Sitwell, Edith *Sitwell, Osbert *Smith, Iain Crichton *Smith, Stevie *Spencer, Bernard *Spender, Stephen *Squire, J.C. *Stephens, James *Strong, L.A.G. *Stuart, Muriel *Summers, Hal *Synge, J.M. *Tessimond, A.S.J. *Thomas, Dylan *Thomas, R.S. *Thwaite, Anthony *Tomlinson, Charles *Tonks, Rosemary *Wain, John *Walcott, Derek *Waley, Arthur *Watkins, Vernon *Wellesley, Dorothy *Wickham, Anna *Williams, Hugo *Wolfe, Humbert *Wordsworth, Elizabeth *Yeats, W.B. *Young, Andrew *Young, Francis Brett See also * List of poetry anthologies Category:Philip Larkin Category:1973 books Category:British poetry Category:Poetry anthologies Twentieth Century English Verse, Oxford Book of